Le fantome
by sauvezlespoussins
Summary: Quand un fantome décide de les mettre ensemble ca donne ca. Shonen ai, yaoi à venir, GojyoXHakkai, voir meme SanzoXGoku. J'espère que la fic vous plaira.Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Prologue

Auteur: C'est mwa, sauvezlespoussins

Genre: Comique/Shonen ai

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont po a moi

* * *

Le ciel était bleu clair, aucun nuage à l'horizon, tout était calme, juste le bruit du moteur de la jeep qui parcourait le désert…avant que les hurlements de 3 des 4 passagers ne se fasse entendre.

**Goku**: Rend moi mon beignet sal kappa pervers!!!

**Gojyo**: Y avait pas marquer ton nom d'ssus sal con de singe!!

**Goku:** J'tavais dis que j'lavais mis de coté pour le manger après!!

**Gojyo:** T'avais qu'à pas attendre!!

**Sanzo:** URUSEI!!

Les paroles de Sanzo furent suivis de plusieurs coup de feu, faisant taire le cafard rouge et le con de singe.

**Sanzo:** On est bientôt arrivé alors vous vous la fermer c'est clair?!!!

**Goku:** mais c'est sa faute il m'a piqué mon beignet!

**Gojyo:** C'était pas le tiens!!

**Goku:** Si c'était le miens!!

Une bataille entre les deux animaux s'en suivit, faisant pulser dangeureusement une veine du pauvre bonze, tandis que le chauffeur gardait son éternel sourire aux lèvres, amusé par l'agitation. Après plusieurs coups de feu et de gérémiades plus tard, le petit groupe arriva à un hôtel placé dans une oasis. Il faisait presque nuit, et il n'y avait personne. Les 4 compagnons se rendirent au guichet, mais toujours aucun signe de vie, ce qui était bizarre, l'établissement était en très bonne état malgrès quelque traces de poussières par ci par là. De plus il n'y avait aucun signe évoquant une attaque de yokai.

**Hakkai:** Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse. Nos amis se regardèrent avant que Gojyo n'hausse les épaules.

**Gojyo:** L'as juste été largué c't'hotel, c'est tout.

**Hakkai:** C'est bizarre.

**Sanzo:** Qu'est ce que ca peut nous foutre? On reste ici pour la nuit, tant mieux pour la trinité bouddhiste si on paye pas

Le bonze monta les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvait des chambres. Il rentra dans l'une d'elle, tout était propre, et il allait pouvoir dormir SEUL et donc etre TRANQUIL, sans AUCUN con de singe ou cafard rouge pour faire chier. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assis dessus, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui laissait place peu à peu à la lune.

Hakkai quant à lui était dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi cuisiner, et bizarrement il y avait beaucoup de réserve, une chance pour Goku qui était en train de s'empiffrer de gateau en attendant que l'ancien humain n'ai terminé de faire à manger. Il lui aurai bien demandé d'arreté de manger, mais connaissant le jeune garcons, il savait bien qu'il aurai faim même s'il mangeait avant diner.

Quand au maudit, il était désespéré. Aucune jolie fille à draguer ou pour se satisfaire, il avait vraiment la poisse. Il s'était rendu dans une des chambes, la plus loin de celle de Sanzo de préférence, car Goku allait surement dormir dans la pièce voisine à celle du bonze et allait faire comme d'habitude beaucoup de bruit en ronflant. Le rouquin ( plutot rouge mais bon) regarda sa chambre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenetre, avant d'apercevoir des rotemburo. Il allait vraiment etre taré pour déserter un hotel pareil! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de jolie fille en serviette à mater?! Le demi yokai soupira, c'était pas juste. Il sentit alors une bonne odeur venir des cuisines, et il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami retentir qu'il était temps de venir manger. Le jeune homme descendit manger, suivit du bonze, fumant tout deux. Le repas se passa normaement, c'est à dire avec un singe et un dragueur se disputant la nourriture, un Sanzo exaspéré qui ne tardait pas à sortir son baffeur, et un ancien humain qui était fort amusé en voyant la scène, ne retenant d'ailleurs pas ses sourires doux. La soirée se termina par une petite partie de Mah-jong qui fut une nouvelle fois gagné par Hakkai et sa légendaire chance aux jeux. Tout le monde alla se coucher, enfin presque, car Goku avait décidé de rester en compagnie de Sanzo tant qu'il ne serait pas fatigué, le blond allait pouvoir se défouler avec son baffeur pendant un moment.

Gojyo quant à lui était assis sur son lit, fumant, regardant les rotemburo en rêvant aux jolies jeunes illes qu'il aurait pu mater s'il y en avait eu. Il regarda l'heure et fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà minuit, il avait donc révasser autant? Il décida de se coucher lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Etant curieux de nature, il se leva discrétement pour sortir dans le couloir avant d'entrebailler très doucement la porte et jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambe (concierge va!). Le cafard rouge manqua alors de s'étouffer.

A suivre….

* * *

Auteur: J'suis méchante de m'arreter là, mais vous verrez un peu ce qu'il leur arrive hihi

Gojyo: Hakkai sauve toi trés loin

Hakkai: Vous aussi sauvez vous...

Auteur: Mwahaha vous allez tous passez à la casserole!

Gojyo: On se barre!

Auteur: Missant! Enfin bref, la suite arrivera bientôt O


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Sauvezlespoussins

**Genre:** Shonen ai

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi les persos

**Indication:** Les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des personnages

* * *

Il devait rêver, oui c'est ça, il devait rêver!….Mais…mais nan il rêvait pas! Un fantôme était bel et bien en train de déshabiller SON meilleur ami qui quant à lui dormait paisiblement! Mais…mais alors ca voulait dire qu'il y avait un fantôme pervers qui tripotait , voir violer, des gens dans leur sommeil dans cet hôtel paumé?! Gojyo comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été déserté, mais il n'allait pas laisser faire ce sal revenant passer ses mains sur le magnifique corps d'athléte de SON Hakkai! Le cafard rouge ne réfléchit alors pas ( ca change pas des habitudes ca), il rentra en trombe dans la chambre de son ami, dérengeant le fantome dans on entreprise, réveillant également le brun. Seulement voila, cette saleté de drap volant l'avait fait tomber sur l'ancien humain.Et donc, le rouquin se trouvait à quatres pattes au dessus d'un Hakkai à moitié deshabiller, et ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux une fraction de seconde après qu'il lui soit tombé dessus!

**Gojyo:** _Merde!!! Saloperie de revenant à la con!!_

Le kappa qui avait pris une teinte rouge comme ses cheveux se releva vite fait pour retourner dans sa chambre et donc laisser son ami, aussi rouge que lui, tout seul/ Le pervers, une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, resta silencieux, dos contre la porte, un long moment, essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Gojyo:** _Enfoiré de fantome!! Mais ca va pas de me pousser sur Hakkai alors qu'il est à moitié à poil?! Mais il va penser que c'est moi qui ai fait ca! Même s'il sait qu'je suis un homme à femme il va avoir de gros doute là! Bon euh je lui dirai la vérité!………..Comme s'il allait me croire!!!!! Ce con de fantome dès qu'je le vois j'le bute! Même s'il est déjà mort je le tue une deuxieme fois!!!……N'empèche….pouvoir tripoter les gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte….Ce serai pratique si y avait une jolie fille…j'le comprend un peu quand meme ce fantome après tout, l'es pas si bête…..Et puis allé tripoter ce beau brun était un bon choix, il est super bien foutus, et la teinture rouge qu'il a pris le rendait encore plus mignon….MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE MOI?!!! J'SUIS PAS BIEN!!!_

Désespéré, le kappa ne dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Gojyo faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé….même si on pouvait sentir leur gène à tous les deux, et ca intrigua le petit singe.

**Goku:** Ne, Sanzo, qu'est ce qu'ils ont Hakkai et Gojyo?

**Sanzo:** Qu'est ce que tu veux que ca me chante qu'ils aient quelque chose? Va plutot préparer tes affaires!

Le petit singe obéit et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond, car il s'était endormi là bas, les deux n'avaient rien fait, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, malheureusement pour Goku qui lui l'aurai bien voulu. Bref, il commenca à y aller lorsqu'il vit un maaagnifique plat de beignet flotté à quelque mettre devant lui.

**Goku:** YATA!!! J'ai super faim!!

Le jeune garcons essaya d'attraper le plat mais celui ci bougea et commenca à filer vers l'escalier qui montait au toit.

**Goku:** Eeeeh! Attend moi!!

Il courut après, arrivant alors sur le toit. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et de sable, en fait, il y avait une tempête qui se préparait, ils ne pourraient pas partir d'ici avant quelques heures, voir quelques jours, mais ca, c'était égale à Goku qui poursuivait toujours la nourriture volante. Une fois sur la pointe du toit, elle s'aretta et se posa, et le singe se jetta dessus, dévorant le contenu du plat. Lorsqu'une voix retentit.

**Sanzo:** GOKU!!!

Le concerné chercha d'où elle pouvait provenir et apercu le bonze en bas de la maison.

**Goku:** Heeey Sanzo!! Tu devrais gouter ses beignets y sont super bon!!

**Sanzo:** DESCEND D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE SAL CON DE SINGE!!!

C'était sa manière à lui de montrer son inquiétude. Bref, le petit singe se releva, n'entendant pas trop ce que lui disait son ami à cause du vent, il commenca à descendre une des pentes du toit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

**Goku:** Qu'est ce que t'as dis Sanzo?!

**Sanzo:** MAIS DESCEND PAS PAR LA!!!

Goku n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux, il commenca à descendre encore, ne voyant pas les mains du fantomes qui lui attrapa la cheville. C'est alors qu'il bascula, roulant alors sur le toit, puis tombant.

* * *

Auteur: Non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une deathfic, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour Goku 


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Sauvezlespoussins

**Genre:** Humour/Shonen ai

**Disclaimer:** Persos po à moi TwT

**Note:** Attention, leger yaoi à la fin

* * *

Goku ne compris pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il recomposait la scène dans sa tête, il était tombé du toit, et s'était retrouvé par terre, sur Sanzo….Donc Sanzo avait amorti sa chute.

**Goku:** SANZOOOO!!! CA VA?!!

**Sanzo:** Tu m'écrases con de singe!

Goku se leva en vitesse, voulant ensuite aider son ami mais se faisant jeter, avant de se prendre un coup de baffeur sur le crane.

**Goku:** AIEUH!

**Sanzo:** JE T'AI PAS DIS DE DESCENDRE DU TOIT PAR LA!!! Nan mais quel con de singe!! tssk!

Le blond rentra dans l'hotel, laissant le jeune garcons par terre avec une petite larme au coin d'un œil à cause de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Ce dernier ne reussit pas à comprendre pourquoi Sanzo était en colère, appart le fait qu'il l'avait écrasé en lui tombant dessus. Hakkai arriva en courant, la mine inquiette.

**Hakkai:** Goku ca va?

**Goku:** Nan, Sanzo m'a encore frappé

**Hakkai:** Mais tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant du toit? Sanzo m'a dis que tu était tombé…

**Goku:** Il a amorti ma chute…Ne Hakkai, pourquoi il est en colère? J'pense bien que je lui soit tombé d'ssus l'es mis en colère, mais sinon c'est tout…

**Hakkai:** ….Goku, Sanzo a eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, il était inquiet pour toi…

Goku fut très surpris de ce que venait de lui dire son ami, mais également très content. Sanzo s'inquiétait pour lui, donc il tenait à lui, c'était vraiment génial, oui vraiment! Le singe afficha un grand sourire heureux et parti rejoindre le bonze, quitte à se prendre encore un coup, il voulait rester avec lui. L'ancien humain quant à lui le regarda partir, avant d'aller dans la cuisine, faire le petit déjeuner, ils allaient donc devoir rester ici pendant un moment à cause de la tempête. Gojyo arriva, il regarda un petit moment son ami avant de se surprendre à regarder le magnifique fessier de son ami. Le rouquin secoua vigoureusement la tête.

**Gojyo:** _Qu'est ce que j'ai moi à le mater?! J'vais pas bien! C'est un MEC! Qui plus est c'est mon meilleur ami! J'suis vraiment pas bien moi!_

Il s'approcha de son ami, prenant une bierre dans le frigo qui se trouvait à coté de lui, regardant du coin de l'œil Hakkai, le voyant avec un léger rougissement aux joues, se surprenant à lui meme rougir, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?!

**Gojyo:** ….Alors on va devoir rester ici?

Le kappa ouvrit sa bierre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

**Hakkai:** ..Oui, la tempète nous empeche d'avancer.

Le calme s'installa entre les deux, un calme que Gojyo trouvait un peu trop long. Il se risqua à regarder pour de bon le brun faire la cuisine. C'était quoi cette sensation bizarre qu'il ressentait en le regardant?…Cette envie de…de le caliner…de l'embrasser….pas de doute, il était malade, un rhume avec au moins 40 de fièvre, y avait pas d'autre explication.

**Hakkai:** ….Gojyo…je ne savais pas que tu étais somnanbule…

**Gojyo:** ….Gné? Oo

**Hakkai:** ….Tu…ne te souviens pas..? Hier soir, tu es venu dans ma chambre et…

Les deux hommes rougir violement dans une synchronisation parfaite.

**Gojyo:** Mais nan j'suis pas somnanbule, c'est un fantome qui est venu te deshabiller dans ta chambre, moi j'suis arrivé, y ma fait tomber sur toi et tu t'es reveillé.

Grand silence. Hakkai le dévisageait comme s'il venait de voir un fou, le sujet étant trop sérieux pour qu'il puisse rire de ce que venait de dire son ami. Gojyo eu un rire géné.

**Gojyo:** Haha! J'rigole! J'suis somnanbule depuis longtemps mais j'ai jamais pensé à te le dire, hé hé!

Il n'était décidément pas très convaincant. Preferant se la fermer, le kappa but plusieurs gorgée de sa bierre pendant que son ami continuer de préparer le petit déjeuner. Oh mais ce que ce chère Gojyo ne savait pas c'était que le fantome avait mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans chaque chose qui pouvait se boire ou se manger. Et bizarement, plus le rouquin buvait de bierre, plus il avait chaud, ce qui était étrange vu que la boisson était glacé.

**Gojyo;** Waw…Fais chaud d'un coup…

**Hakkai:** Ah bon? Tu trouves?….Personnellement je pense qu'il fait bon

Il regarda le brun cuisiner, pourquoi ressentit-il le besoin de s'emparer de ses lèvres? Plus il le regardait, plus il sentait monter le désir montait en lui, d'ailleurs l'animal qui se trouvait entre ses jambes ne tarda pas à se réveiller, mais que lui arrivait-il? Hakkai prit la canette de bière, regardant son ami avec un petit air interrogatif.

**Hakkai:** Je peux?

Gojyo répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, le brun but alors une gorgée de bierre avant de la reposer à coté de son ami, continuant à cuisiner ayant presque terminé.

**Gojyo:** ….Hakkai….j'ai un truc à te montré…dans ma chambre….tu peux venir une minute?

**Hakkai:** Mmh? Bien sur Gojyo

Il avait répondu en souriant, comme d'habitude, et suivit le pervers dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

**Hakkai:** Alors? Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer?

Hakkai avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Gojyo le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant langoureusement, collant son bassin contre lui, le brun sentant l'intimité de son ami contre lui, rougissant de plus belle. Que pouvait-il avoir pour agir ainsi? Ce n'était pas le genre du kappa de s'intéresser aux hommes! L'ancien humain essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais son ami le tenait fermement. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais tout de même! Et puis pourquoi sentait-il une chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre? Le rouquin rompit le baiser, leur laissant reprendre leur souffle, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Il descendit doucement dans le cou de ce dernier qui soupirait, Hakkai ne savait pourquoi mais il perdait toute résistance fâce aux baiser et aux caresses du demi yokai, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui résister? Pourquoi?. Gojyo passa ses mains sous le haut de son ami (amant?), caressant le creux de ses reins, avant de remonter titiller les bout de chairs tendus par le désir, faisant une nouvelle fois soupiré le brun. Le rouquin, soulevant le haut de son ami, alla mordiller, lécher ce qu'il caressait il y a quelques instants. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sanzo et un Goku qui se demandait où se trouvait ces deux là. Là, ils regrettaient de s'être posé cette questions, les quatre hommes rougissant de plus belle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Sauvezlespoussins

**Genre:** Humour/Shonen ai (Lemon?)

**Disclaimer:** Persos po à moi

* * *

Un long silence etre les quatre hommes s'étaient installés, Gojyo plaquant toujours Hakkai, Goku affichant une tête d'abruti interrogative et choqué, Sanzo les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, tous rouge de gène. Après quelques minutes de long silence, Sanzo eut pour reflex de refermer la porte, sortant une cigarette pour fumer, s'éloignant le plus vite possible, accompagnés d'un singe tout rouge.

Le rouquin finit par se détacher de son ami quelque seconde plus tard, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il avait failli faire, s'asseyant sur son lit, fumant une cigarette, ne regardant pas un Hakkai qui rivalisait avec les tomates trops murs et qui se rhabillait correctement.

**Gojyo:** ……Désolé…

L'ancien humain releva un peu la tête vers le maudit qui admirait le sol (oh qu'il est boooo le soool porte).

**Gojyo:** …Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…j'ai perdu la tête…désolé…

Le brun le regarda quelques instants avant de détourner un peu ses yeux, ayant rougis un peu plus.

**Hakkai:** ……Ce n'est rien…

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant le rouquin seul, retournant à la cuisine pour terminer le petit déjeuner.

Sanzo était en train de fumer tout en lisant son journal, essayant à tout prix de se sortir de la tête ce qu'il avait vu. Goku, quant à lui, était resté silencieux pour le moment, réfléchissant.

**Goku:** …Sanzo…Gojyo et Hakkai…y faisaient quoi, l'un sur l'autre…?

Le blond ne put s'empecher de tirer sur le jeune garçon en entendant la question de ce dernier.

**Goku:** Nan mais t'es malade?! J'voulais juste savoir moi!

**Sanzo:** Ne parle plus jamais de ça! Con de singe!

**Goku:** …Sanzo….T'es tout rouge…T'es mignon comme ça!

Sanzo rougit un peu plus, ayant pour intention de frapper le singe, il commença à porter sa main en direction de son baffeur, mais en voyant le sourire d'abruti qu'il affichait, il perdit toute l'envi de le frapper.Le blond détourna le regard, laissant un «tsk» sortit d'entre ses lèvres, avant de retourner lire son journal.

**Goku:** Ne, ne, Sanzo!

**Sanzo:** Urusai

**Goku:** Mais écoute moi!

**Sanzo:** Urusai j'ai dit

**Goku:** c'est quoi qu'ils faisaient? Ca avait l'air bien! On peut essayer?

Alors là, le bonze ne put se retenir de vider son chargeur sur le singe jusqu'à ce que l'ancien humain ne vienne les chercher pour leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Il y eu un silence lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

**Hakkai:** …Eh bien, c'est bien agité ici dit un Hakkai qui affichait un sourire géné et forcé.

**Goku:** Trop génial! J'avais super faim!

Le petit singe commença à manger la nourriture, l'ancien humain affichant un petit sourire amusé, le moine se taisant, ne touchant pas au plat pour le moment.Goku, la bouche pleine, regarda l'homme au monocle.

**Goku:** Ne, Hakkai, f'siez quoi avec Gojyo?

Le concerné rougit violemment, Sanzo donna un coup de baffeur sr le crane du petit brun.

**Sanzo:** Je t'ai dis de ne plus en parler!! Con de singe!

**Goku:** Maieuh! Je veux savoir moi!

**Hakkai:** Ce n'est pas pour les enfants, Goku…( fallait penser à fermer la porte )

**Goku:** J'suis pas un enfants! Allez, dites moi!

**Sanzo:** URUSAI!!!

Goku se tut en entendant le blond hurler aussi fort, ce dernier avait une veine qui pulser dangereusement, comme d'habitude, il en avait trop fait et l'avait énervé, il fallait qu'il arrête pour le moment.Hakkai soupira un peu, il tenait un autre plateau contenant le petit déjeuner du rouquin.

**Hakkai:** Je vais apporter son repas à Gojyo

**Goku:** J'viens avec toi Hakkai!

Hakkai et Sanzo le regardèrent afficher un grand sourire stupide, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête.

**Goku:** Bon allez on y va!

Le jeune garcons tira l'ancien humain par le bras, le faisant sortir de la chambre et le tirant vers celle du maudit.

**Hakkai:** doucement Goku!

**Goku:** Allez dépêche toi Hakkai

**Hakkai:** Du calme, tu vas tout me faire tomber

Le singe regardait la nourriture avec envi, il avait encore faim, et cette bonne nourriture qui sentait si bon, et qui était sûrement délicieuse, aussi bonne que le petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris il y avait quelque instant. Il voulut en attraper un morceau mais ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et toquèrent. Il essaya d'en profiter pour prendre juste un peu de ce magnifique petit tenkei mais Hakkai ne le laissa pas faire, et la porte s'ouvrit alors.

**Gojyo:** …

**Hakkai:** Ton petit déjeuner

L'ancien humain alla poser le plateau sur la table, Gojyo ne le regardant pas faire, ayant bizarrement toujours chaud ( les effets de l'aphrodisiaque durent environ 1 ou 2h), et ne souhaitant pas sauter une nouvelle fois sur son ami, il regarda le petit singe.

**Goku:** Ne, Gojyo! F'siez quoi avec Hakkai tout à l'heure?

Les deux hommes rougirent une nouvelle fois.

**Hakkai:** Goku!

Gojyo mit ses deux poings de chaque coté de la tête du jeune garcons et les frotta contre ses tempes, appuyant également.

**Goku:** itaaai w

**Gojyo:** C'est pas pour les gosses!

Le rouquin le lacha, avant de tirer une bouffé de fumer, Goku une petite larme au coin de l'œil à cause de la douleur.

**Goku:** Pourquoi vous voulez pas me le dire!

**Gojyo:** j'viens de te le dire, c'est pas pour les gosses!

**Goku:** Mais j'suis pas un gosse!

**Hakkai:** Mais tu es trop jeune Goku…

**Goku:** Mais dites quand même!!

**Gojyo:** Mais tu nous écoutes quand on te parle?! Con de singe! On t'as dis qu'on voulait pas te dire qu'on aller baiser!! Merde!!

**Goku:** ….baiser?

**Hakkai:** ……

**Gojyo:** …..merde…

Le singe fit un grand sourire stupide, on lui avait enfin dis ce que c'était, mais par contre, ça consistait en quoi?

**Goku:** Mais c'est quoi baiser?

Gojyo ne put s'empecher de lui mettre un coup de poings sur le crane et de le mettre en dehors de sa chambre.

**Goku:** Mais!! Laisse moi rentrer!

Il essaya de pousser la porte pour rentrer, le rouquin, contre la porte, poussant dans l'autre sens pour que justement il ne vienne pas.

**Gojyo;** Tu fais chiez! Lache nous un peu con de singe!

**Goku:** Pourquoi?! T'as l'intention de «baiser» avec Hakkai?

Gojyo rougit, Hakkai fit de même.

**Gojyo:** Mais arrêtes de dire des conneries!! Sal oustiti!!

**Goku:** Comment tu m'as appelé?!! Kappa pervers!!

**Sanzo:** URUSEEEEI!!!!

La voix de Sanzo venait de retentir, ainsi qu'un coup de feu qui était passé juste à coté du petit singe, avait traversé la porte et avait frolé Gojyo qui s'en éloigna, faisant tomber Goku sur le sol.

**Sanzo:** Maintenant vous vous calmez!

**Hakkai:** Gomen Sanzo

Hakkai sortit de la chambre, le demi yokai le regardant s'en aller, se donnant une gifle mental en remarquant qu'il n'avait pu s'empecher d'admirer son fessier, et qu'en plus il en était émoustillé. Goku se releva, il se dirigea vers le bonze pour lui demander en quoi ça consistait de «baiser» mais en voyant la tête qu'il tirai, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, et n'ayant pas envi de s'en prendre encore une (parce qu'il s'en ai pris beaucoup en moins de 30min), il prefera se taire et le regarder.

**Sanzo:** …quoi?

**Goku:** On peux aller aux rotemburo?

**Sanzo:** T'a qu'à y aller tout seul!

**Goku:** Mais nan viens! Allez Sanzo!!

**Sanzo:** Urusai!

**Goku:** Sanzo s'il te plait! J'aime pas être tout seul!!

Le bonze soupira, il était fatigué de devoir lui crier dessus toute les 5minutes, peut être qu'en allant au rotemburo il resterai tranquille…ouai bah comme quoi on pouvait toujours réver.

**Sanzo:** Tu te tiens tranquille alors!

On peut toujours essayer

**Goku:** Ok!

Avec un grand sourire, le petit singe se rendit aux sources d'eau chaudes couverte avec Sanzo. Bah oui elles étaient couvertes, les anciens propriétaires avaient du faire ça pour que les clients puissent y aller même quand il y avait une tempête. Bref, à peine arriver, le brun sauta dans l'eau, tout heureux, le bonze le regardant un peu, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas super, il avait déjà bizarrement chaud après ce qu'il avait mangé (je rappelle que le fantôme à mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans chaque truc qui peux se boire ou se manger) alors là, sa température corporel montait encore plus. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir? Le blond regarda le jeune garcons s'agiter, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il le trouvait mignon! Mais il allait pas bien! Ca devait être toute cette chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête! Goku aussi avait très chaud, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, étant trop occupé à jouer avec l'eau, c'est alors que, s'approchant assez vite de son ami, il glissa et tomba sur ce dernier.

**Goku:** Gomen Sanzo!!

Le moine se sentait vraiment bizarre, sa peau contre celle du petit brun le rendait encore plus chaud, il regardait ce visage où l'eau coulait doucement sur les joues. Pourquoi avait-il envi de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon voulut se relever mais Sanzo le retint par le bras.

**Goku:** Sanz…

Le petit singe n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le blond déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

J'ai pensé que pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les expressions en japonais, vallait mieux que je mettre la traduction.

Urusai: Ta gueule

Urusei: C'est le pluriel, donc "Vos gueules"


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Sauvezlespoussins

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi

**Genre:** Chapitre avec un lemon!

* * *

Goku avait les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Sanzo l'embrassait! Bien entendu, çe dernier était géné, la teinte qu'avait pris ses joues confirmait d'ailleurs ce fait, et celles du singe était de la même couleur…mais…Sanzo l'embrassait! Il avait vraiment du mal à la croire, mais fallait avouer que ça lui plaisait pas mal cette langue qui caressait ses lèvres, quémandant la permission de les franchir. Le petit brun entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant le moine allait plus loin dans le baiser. C'était…agréable…un peu génant, mais agréable. Enfin, génant, c'était parce que c'était son premier baiser! Et il devait bien l'avouer, le partager avec le bonze lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. Le jeune garcons avait finit par fermer doucement ses yeux, profitant pleinement de cette échange, le rouge aux joues, il laissait le bonze l'attirer à lui. Ils durent, après quelques instants, rompre leur baiser, le petit singe laissant échapper un léger grognement, pour reprendre leur souffle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour de nouveau embrasser le ouistiti, celui-ci passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami ( et futur amant). Sanzo commença à passer lentement ses mains sur les flancs de Goku, remontant afin d'aller caresser, titiller, les petits bouts de chairs tendus par le désir, le petit brun laissant échapper un léger soupire étouffer. Le moine rompit une nouvelle fois le baiser, allant déposer ses lèvres au creux de l'oreille, mordillant alors cette dernière, passant également sa langue dessus, faisant soupirer et rougir le singe. Ce dernier fit parcourir doucement ses mains sur le torse de son blond, n'osant faire plus pour le moment, et profitant plus qu'autre chose. Le moine, quant à lui, descendait doucement vers le cou, laissant quelques marques rouges sur son passage, la peau subissant le même sort que l'oreille. Il le réserva également au creux du cou et au torse. Il alla mordiller, lécher, les tétons du jeune garçon auquel il arrachait des soupirs. Sanzo ne put malheureusement pas descendre plus avec ses lèvres à cause de l'eau (pas envi de se noyer), mais sa main se fit un plaisir de caresser les flancs et le bas ventre du petit singe. Les lèvres du moine avait regagner son cou, sa deuxième main caressait doucement les fesses de son partenaire, et son autre main avait finit par atteindre la virilité du jeune garcons, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Le bonze frôlait, caressait, lentement l'entrejambe de Goku, qui, là, ne pouvait se retenir de gémir et de soupirer. Il alla taquiner l'extrémité avec son pouce, arrachant à son compagnon un petit cris, avant de prendre son membre en main, faisant des mouvements lents au début, accélérant au fur et à mesure, le singe gémissant de plus belle. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la main de son compagnon, les joues devenant encore plus rouge. Sanzo caressa alors doucement l'intimité du jeune garçon, avant d'y mettre tout aussi délicatement un doigts, faisant des mouvements, le préparant au fur et à mesure. Fallait avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre au jeune garcons, une sensation bizarre, ça faisait un peu mal, mais ça faisait aussi du bien. Il s'accrochait au bonze, gémissant de plus en plus, son compagnon accélérant peu à peu ses mouvements, ajoutant très doucement un doigts. C'est alors qu'il les retira, avant de soulever doucement le petit singe qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il poussa alors un gémissement de douleur mélé au plaisir, s'accrochant tellement au moine qu'il enfonca ses ongles dans les épaules de celui-ci,Sanzo l'avait pénétré! Ce dernier lui mordilla doucement l'oreille avant de lui murmurer calmement un «détend toi…sinon tu auras mal», avant de l'embrasser, rassurant par la même occasion de le petit singe, qui se détendait au fur et à mesure que son amant accélérait ses mouvements. Goku labourait presque le dos du blond, les deux gémissants de plus en plus fort ( si Hakkai et Gojyo se sont rendus compte de rien c'est qu'ils sont sourd là). Ils finirent tout deux par se libérer, presque simultanément, en se cambrant, Sanzo laissant échapper un râle, Goku, un gémissement plus forts que les autres. Ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le torse de son amant, haletant. Le moine se retira du petit singe, les deux, reprenant leur souffle, laissant le silence prendre place. Ils étaient tout deux aussi rouge que des pivoines, non seulement parce qu'il faisait chaud mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient chauds.

-….Alors c'est ça…."baiser"…..

-…..

-….c'est…génial….

Goku affichait un grand sourire heureux, Sanzo le regardait, le petit singe leva un peu la tête afin de plonger son regard dans celui améthyste du blond, avant de s'approcher doucement et déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son bonze à lui, ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos, se laissant faire. Le petit brun rompit peu après le baiser, murmurant très faiblement un "je t'aime Sanzo", avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, de fermer les yeux, et de s'endormir. Le moine le regardait, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire, et également ce qu'il refusait de croire depuis un moment: il avait des sentiments pour Goku. Ca faisait depuis combien de temps que c'était comme ça? Ca faisait depuis combien de temps qu'il refusait l'idée d'aimer ce con de singe? Il ne voulait pas tenir à quelqu'un de nouveau, seulement, là, il avait franchis une ligne. Il ne pouvait plus se dire qu'il ne tenait à personne, il le savait et le réalisait trop bien maintenant: Il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Lui qui ne souhaitait plus jamais devoir ressentir le besoin de protéger quelqu'un parce qu'il s'y était attaché...Mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face dorénavant. Sanzo couvrit Goku d'une serviette, et lui également par la meme occasion, se relevant puis le portant à l'intérieur des vestiaires.

Gojyo tenait depuis un bon moment sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, celle ci entièrement consumé, il regardait le paysage que lui offrait les sources chaudes. Il était abasourdi, surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le bonze et le singe soient ensemble. En meme temps, il devait avouer que la vie amoureuse du moine ne l'interessait pas, mais là, ca le surprenait vraiment. Hakkai aussi était surpris. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière le demi yokai, le plateau du petit déjeuner, où les restes se trouvaient, dans les mains, le regard vers les rotemburo, aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop murs. Les deux hommes se taisant, n'osant rien dire aprés ce qu'il venait de voir. L'ancien humain romprit en premier le silence.

- Gojyo, ta cigarette...

-...Hein?... Ah merde!

Le maudit pris sa cigarette pour la mettre dans le cendrier, avant de regarder son ami qui tenait le plateau.

- Qui aurai pu penser que ce moine était homo-pédo-zoophile!

Hakkai eu un petit rire en entendant la réflexion du rouquin, ce dernier affichant un petit sourire moqueur.

- Moi ca ne m'étonne pas?

- Ah bon?

- Ils ont toujours été trés proches

-...mouai...les bonzes sont pas censé faire abstinance?

- Comme tu viens de le dire, "censer"

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire, avant que le brun ne regarde Gojyo, son sourire adorablement doux aux lèvres.

-Gojyo...

-Hai?

-...Non rien

L'ancien humain adressa un de ses sourire à son ami avant de sortir de la chambre pour prendre les autres plateau et faire ainsi la vaisselle, laissant le rouquin avec une mine interrogative sur le visage.

* * *

Chapitre assez court, mais je pouvais pas m'empecher de m'aretter là, j'trouve que ca aurai fait lourd sinon, enfin c'est mon avis...La suite arrivera bientôt! Le lemon Gojyo/Hakkai n'arrivera pas au prochain chapitre je pense, je leur réserve un peu plus de temps...

**Sanzo:** ...

**Auteur:** Quoi?

**Sanzo:** ...comment y m'a appelé ce sal cafard rouge?

**Auteur:** Homo-pédo-zoophile

**Sanzo:** .../tic nerveux/

**Auteur:** Mais c'est ce que tu es/évite de peu une rafalle de balle, se réfugie derrière Hakkai/ OUIIINNN MISSANT SANZO!!!

**Sanzo:** Urusai!

**Hakkai:** " Nous aimerions des reviews s'il vous plait, merci d'avance, sayonara!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Auteur:_** Sauvezlespoussins

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi

_**Genre:**_ Shonen ai

* * *

Hakkai était descendu dans la cuisine avec les plateau sur lesquels se trouvaient les assiettes vidés par ses compagnons afin de pouvoir faire la vaisselles: l'hôtel était, certes, désert, mais il appartenait tout de meme à des gens, il ne fallait donc pas laisser la pagaille qu'ils pouvaient mettre. Ocupé à faire la vaisselle, il n'eu pas le temps de manger, et donc ne prit pas d'aphrodisiaque comme les autres.

Gojyo en avait pris, lui, et il ne savait pourquoi, mais il désirait sentir la peau de son ami contre la sienne, sentir le doux parfum qu'il dégageait. Le maudit laissa faire son instinct, et surtout son envie, le guider, pour arriver près d'Hakkai. Il le regardais laver les assiettes et les couverts, ce beau brun qui lui tournait le dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de loucher sur le fessier de ce dernier. Il s'approcha de celui-ci doucement, l'ancien humain le laissant faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gojyo?

-...

-Gojyo?

Mais le rouquin, à la place de répondre à son ami, lui donna une tape sur les fesses, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire sursauter Hakkai, le faisant également rougir, laisser tomber dans le lavabo le couteau qu'il lavait, de se couper par la meme occasion, et de le faire se retourner. Il regardai Gojyo avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sous la surprise, rouge comme une pivoine. Il avait du haluciné là, c'était pas possible que le demi-yokai lui ai mis la main aux fesses!

Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus du brun qui pensait être victime de son imagination, avant d'attraper doucement la main de ce dernier, et de porter la coupure que s'était faite le brun à ses lèvres. Il lècha la blessure avant de regarder un Hakkai particulièrement étoné et surpris. Il le pris alors par la taille, pour le ramener contre lui et ainsi sceller leur lèvres. Le brun n'en revenait pas, rouge de gêne, le coeur battant la chamade, il essaya de se dégager doucement, mais fermement, de l'entreprise de son ami sur lui. C'était peine perdue car il ne semblait pas vouloir le lacher, et il voulait même allez plus loin. En effet, le rouquin caressait doucement avec sa langue, les lèvres du brun, quémandant la permission d'entrée, tandis que l'une de ses mains ne se génait pas pour aller tripoter le fessier de l'ancien humain qui halucinait complétement.

Gojyo avait toujours été un homme à femme, pas un homme à homme! Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Hakkai ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une fille. Bon il fallait avouer que, malgrès sa gène, ca ne lui déplaisait pas du tout d'être ainsi dans les bras du cafard rouge, mais quand même, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?! Le dragueur finit par lacher le brun, reprenant doucement son souffle, ne laissant pas pour autant son ami s'échaper de son emprise.

-...Gojyo...Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

-Ca faisait un bon moment qu'javais envi de faire ca...

Tout en parlant, le maudit passa doucement sa main sous le haut de son interlocuteur, le faisant de plus en plus rougir. Ce dernier essaya d'enlever la main de son compagnon qui prenait un malin plaisir à caresser ses flancs et son torse.

-Gojyo arrete, s'il te plait

-...Pourquoi? Toi aussi t'en a envi, non?

Hakkai ne put dire non, son ami avait touché juste, enfin...il ne pensait pas trop à faire ce genre de chose mais plus à ce qu'ils soient en couple, s'embrasse et se caline...meme s'il savait que si c'était le cas, il se ferait souvent tripoter par le demi-yokai et qu'il était inévitable qu'il se retrouve dans un lit avec le rouquin. Alors que ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, une détonation retentit. Une balle avait frolé le crane de Gojyo pour aller se loger dans le mur devant lui.

**Sanzo**:- Allez faire ca ailleurs!

**Hakkai:** Sanzo!

L'ancien humain se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami pour recommencer vivement à faire la vaisselle, le rouquin, quan tà lui, regardant le bonze avec un regard assez énervé et frustré, ce dernier l'ignorant. Sans un mot, il prit une cigarette, l'aluma, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-...La tempête sera bientot terminé

-Tant mieux!

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute entre le singe et le cafard commence. La veine du moine pulsa dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retienne plus et donne des coups de feu dans le plafond.

- URUSEI!!

Hakkai, qui avait à peine terminé de tout laver, afficha un sourire amusé. Tout quatre finirent par se retrouver dans la cuisine, s'attablant de chaque coté, les domino sur la table, la partie de Mah-Jong pouvait commencait. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre partie de jeux, dispute et coup de feu. La nuit était tombé, la tempête de sable s'était calmé, ils pourraient repartir le lendemain matin. Aprés mangé, le brun au monocle monta sur le toit pour y aller s'asseoir et regarder les étoiles que le ciel dégagé laissait apparaitre. Un petit moment plus tard, Gojyo le rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés, fumant toujours, tout deux restant silencieux. Mais un petit évènement brisa ce silence.

-Gojyo, tu as vu?

-Quoi?

-Une étoile filante

- T'as fais un voeu?

- Je te le donne

Le dragueur eu un petit sourire, avant de tourner son regard vers les étoiles, affichant quelques seconde plus tard, une mine aussi étoné que celle de son ami: Une pluie d'étoile filante commenca. Les deux hommes regardèrent ce spectacle avec émerveillement.

-...Je sais quel voeu j'vais faire

- Lequel?

Gojyo eu un sourire assez émoustillé

- Refaire ce qu'on avait commencait ce matin

Hakkai rougit alors, avant de regarder son interlocuteur, la mine interrogative.

-Pourquoi? Et...Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ce matin?

-...

-Gojyo, répond s'il te plait

-...J'en avais envi...

Le rouquin tourna son regard vers le brun qui affichait une petite teinte rouge, avant de se redresser, d'aspirer une bouffé de fumé et de la laisser s'échaper entre ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu me plais

Le maudit se rapprocha de lui tout en parlant, sa main passant doucement sur l'une des joues d'un Hakkai tout surpris et rouge, puis faisant tourner sa tête vers la sienne, le regardant dans les yeux.

-...Parce que...j't'aime

Le demi-yokai, fermant doucement les yeux, posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Auteur: Je tiens à m'excuser auprés de Bloody parce que je suis en retard dans le délai que je lui avais dis V.V Ensuite, je tiens à dire que j'ai fais ce chapitre avec plus de flemme que les autres, donc il est assez cours, je m'excuse, je savais pas trop quoi faire, mais pour le prochain chapitre je sais trés bien! Il ne tardera pas! Il annoncera surement la fin de cette fanfic et également la scène lemon entre Hakkai et Gojyo! Hakkai, prépare toi à passer à la casserole! Sinon, je vous remercie pour les reviews, et continuez s'il vous plait à en mettre, merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire O 


	7. Chapter 6

**_Auteur:_** Sauvezlespoussins

_**Genre:**_ Yaoi

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Hakkai n'en revenait pas: Gojyo l'aimait! Il devait etre en train de rever là, on parlait bien du meme pervers qui draguait toutes les jolies filles qu'ils voyaient?! Ce dernier se recula doucement du brun, qui arborait une magnifique couleur pivoine sur ses joues, avant de le regarder avec un sourire légèrement amusé en voyant la mine surprise de son ami.

- C'est si surprenant que ça?  
-...Avoue tout de meme qu'il y a de quoi...

Le rouquin eu un léger rire, l'ancien humain affichant un petit sourire, et, à la plus grande surprise du cafard rouge, l'embrassa doucement. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, commençant en meme temps à allonger Hakkai sur le toit. Celui-ci le repoussa légèrement, son amant ayant alors une mine boudeuse.

-Je te ferai remarquer qu'on est sur le toit - Et alors? Y a personne qui va nous voir appart les bestioles dans le sable -Et Goku et Sanzo s'ils decident de venir nous chercher

Gojyo eu une grimace en entendant les paroles du brun, avant de sourire

-Alors on va faire en sorte qu'ils viennent pas!

L'ancien humain n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le rouquin l'avait redressé et l'entrainant à l'intérieur de l'hotel. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Sanzo et rentra.

-On va se coucher!!

Et avant meme que le bonze sortent son revolver pour lui tirer dessus, il referma la porte pour aller dans la chambre la plus éloigné de celle du bonze, soit la sienne, fermant alors la porte a double tour.

**_Goku_**:...Ne Sanzo, il a quoi Gojyo? Oo

_**Sanzo:**_ Va s'avoir, et puis qu'est ce que ca peut nous foutre?

Dans la chambre du pervers, ce dernier était dos à la porte, regardant avec envie le beau brun qui, quant à lui, était tout de meme un peu géné. Sans un mot, le rouquin s'avanca doucement vers son amant, pour l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser, sa langue caressa les lèvres d'Hakkai, lui demandant de les entrouvrir pour approfondir cette échange, et bien sur le droit de passage fut accepté.

Tout en embrassant langoureusement son compagnon, Gojyo passa lentement sa main sous le haut de celui-ci, le faisant frissoner, avant de rompre le baiser, reprenant son souffle. Le maudit alla légèrement mordiller, lécher, le cou d'Hakkai, ce dernier laissant échapper quelque soupire, et également titiller les bouts de chairs tendus par le désir. Le brun ne tarda pas à se retrouver torse nue, le rouquin descendant petit à petit vers le bas, réservant au torse et aux tétons de son amant le méme chБtiment que le cou de celui-ci. L'ancien humain soupirait de plaisir, et passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du demi-yokai pour lui caresser les flancs et finir par lui enlever le tissu qui le recouvrait. Ce dernier avait finis par descendre un peu plus, titillant le nombril de son nouvel amant tout en lui dИfaisant le pantalon pour le baisser avec le morceau de tissu restant, et ainsi découvrir la virilité d'Hakkai qui rivalisait avec les coquelicots.

Gojyo regarda quelques instants cette dernière se dressait devant lui, avant de la prendre doucement en bouche, arrachant au brun un léger gémissement, pour accélérer ses mouvements, sa langue taquinant parfois l'extrémité. L'ancien humain gémissait de plus belle, et le rouquin, quand le moment lui parus enfin venus, pénétra lentement d'un doigt celui ci. Le pervers habituait au fur et à mesure son amant, rajoutant parfois un doigt. Il finit par les retirer d'Hakkai, se les léchant, et tout en le regardant, il baissa à son tour son pantalon et son calecon, son amant aillant alors une magnifique vue. Le maudit scella alors ses lèvres avec celle du brun d'un baiser, le pénétrant doucement par la meme occasion. Petit à petit, il accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, tout deux gémissant de plus belle, avant de finir, dans une parfaite synchronisation, par se libérer en meme temps, chacun serrant l'autre contre lui. Le demi-yokai se retira, avant de poser sa tete sur le torse de son amant, qui avait, comme lui, la respiration sacadée.

-...Gojyo.  
-...Hai.  
-...Je t'aime...

Le rouquin sourit, son amant lui rendant ce dernier, avant d'embrasser doucement son meilleur ami, son amour, son amant.

Le lendemain, la tempete était enfin calme, Hakkai et Sanzo attendait au volant de la jeep que Gojyo prennent ses cigarettes et Goku ses affaires. Ce dernier arriva en courant puis sauta dans la voiture, l'antre ne se dépéchant pas.

Sanzo: Depeche toi!  
Gojyo: Le sal bonze serait-il sur les nerfs?

Un coup de feu retentit le pervers monta dans la voiture qui démarra, allant dans la direction l'ouest, un fantome la regardant s'éloigner avec ses passagers du haut du toit de l'hotel.

* * *

Bon Alors voici le tout dernier chapitre de ma petite fic, il y a ENFIN eu le lemon Hakkai/Gojyo tant attendu par mademoiselle Bloody! Je la remercie particulièrement et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissé des commentaires et d'avoir suivie cette fic, j'espère que cette fin vous plais, je n'étais pas trés inspiré. Merci encore à vous!


End file.
